


Summer Temperature

by twilighteve



Series: Pnat Prompts [3]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, the aclub are sweating like theres no tomorrow, very very hot summer day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilighteve/pseuds/twilighteve
Summary: Prompt: Heard you wanted a prompt. In which Isaac is a valuable asset to the club in extreme weather. He gets promoted from team mascot to team air conditioner and or heater.





	

“Why… is… it… so… hot…?!”

Red spectral energy burst, filling half the room immediately like red smoke that easily dissipated in the air. Other colors immediately joined in, reacting to the red in their own way; green entangled it and brought it up, as though empowering it. Yellow, meanwhile, circled it as though trying to calm it down. Black, on the other hand, poked it and flared in annoyance.

“I mean this is inhuman!” Isabel shrieked. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheek. “The heat is inhuman! How could summer be this hot? It’s not usually this hot!”

“Global warming,” Max deadpanned. “And stop shouting, Isabel. We’re all hot, it’s not just you, and you screaming won’t help lower the temperature so just zip it.”

“The heat really isn’t a joke though,” Spender commented with a frown. “I wonder how high the temperature really is.”

“Exactly, this is too hot,” Isabel whined. “I can feel sweat between my _buttcheeks_. You’re not supposed to feel sweat between your buttcheeks!”

“Reminds you of the time you worked really hard at the dojo, right, Iz?” asked Ed with an easy smile. His clothes was practically drenched with sweat. “We all always end up extra sweaty after work out at the dojo.”

“Yeah, you’re only supposed to be this sweaty after the dojo,” Isabel agreed.

“Well guess what,” Max growled, “we’ve done all we can do to make this more bearable – opening the window so there’s an air flow, turning on the fan at the max speed – none of them works, so let’s make this easier on all of us and just be quiet!”

“Alright, everyone, calm down,” Spender sighed. “Being angry wouldn’t help anyone either.”

It was then that Isaac walked into the room, his own blue spectral energy coolly swirling around him. “Oof, this room feels even hotter than outside!” he noted with surprise. “How do you guys stand it in here?”

“We don’t!” both Max and Isabel responded simultaneously, acid dripping in their tones.

Isaac winced. “Guys, cool it. I didn’t do anything wrong.” He held up his index finger and twirled it around. Clouds immediately gathered at the ceiling, sending snowflakes fluttering down to the floor. The air immediately felt cooler, the temperature dropping steadily into a blissful, nice chill that kissed their skin without making it uncomfortable. “Is this better?”

Three pairs of eyes stared at Isaac intently, and the redhead shifted uncomfortably. “What?”

“Mr. Spender, I vote that Isaac is to be kept in the room at all times!” Isabel chimed immediately.

“Yeah, we can take turns taking over his patrols!” Max added without missing a beat.

“His duties as the club’s air conditioner is far more important than some spirit even a newbie like Max can beat!” Ed nodded vigorously.

“Wait, air conditioner?! How am I an air conditioner?!”

“You’ve got weather powers, duh.”

“But I can’t just skip patrols like that!”

“Isaac, I understand your concerns,” Spender walked ahead and placed his hands on Isaac’s shoulders, “but the others are right – “

“Excuse me?!”

“ – with this sweltering heat, none of us will be able to do anything, so we’ll need you to keep the temperature at a manageable degree. Please understand that this is very important, Isaac.”

“But – “

“Okay, thank you for understanding our requests, from now on your patrols will be taken over by Isabel, Ed, and Max. Your job, meanwhile, is to stay at the club room to keep the temperature nice and low, at least until the actual temperature out there goes down… probably at the start of autumn.”

“Sir – “

“Now that we’re all clear on that, let’s just sit around and rest for a bit before we discuss club activities further.”

Isaac stood there in flabbergasted silence, mouth opening and closing wordlessly, indignant but unable to do anything. At last, he closed his mouth and plopped down at the sofa, sulking.

“Hey, at least air conditioner is better than club mascot, right?” Max asked with a grin, clearly enjoying the chill Isaac had brought with him.

Isaac glared, but he couldn’t refute that statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fic. I particularly like this one, ha. Isaac being grumpy while Max grin next to him is my jam.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. Have a great day!


End file.
